


Instruction III

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera is ready for the next stage of her education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Frou for continued filthspiration and for your friendship <3

When Vera arrived unexpectedly at the fencing studio she spied Joan was standing at ease, post bout. She watched as Joan unzipped and removed her jacket, reaching down to unfasten the strap running between her legs, and then detached her chest protector. As Joan sat down on a wooden bench at the back of the studio she undid the top buttons of her breeches, a cream t-shirt clinging to her upper body. Her hair had come free of its neat plait and her face was flushed and sweaty.

Vera felt a rush of arousal at the sight of her boss. This was how Joan looked on those rare occasions when she’d allowed Vera to see her turned on. She could see Joan’s chest rising and falling as she regained her breath. Almost as if she had just come! Stop, she told herself. You’re here for work, not to fantasise about her, for god’s sake.

“Governor” she said stepping towards Joan, “You asked me to keep you up to date with the situation in B block.”  
“Why on earth didn’t you phone, Vera?”  
“I tried Governor, but your phone seems to be switched off.”  
“Well, you’re here now. What did you wish to tell me?”  
Vera’s eyes were drawn to Joan’s thin t-shirt. It was so damp it clung like a second skin to her ample breasts; her nipples were clearly visible. Alongside her unbuttoned trousers it felt almost like an invitation.  
“Vera?”  
Joan’s voice was filled with knowing amusement.  
“Come closer. We don’t want the world knowing Wentworth business do we?”  
“I don’t think anyone else is here, Joan. An annoyed looking guy stormed out of the building as I arrived but I haven’t seen anyone else.”  
“Ha, that will have been my disappointed opponent. So, what was so urgent that you had to hurry over here, Vera?” Joan beckoned her closer with a curled forefinger. She moved until she was directly in front of the Governor.  
Vera tried to regain a sense of professionalism and focus on Joan’s face as she summarised the afternoon’s problems with the women and the action she had taken.  
“Very well, Vera. Good. It sounds as though you have…er.. everything under control.” Vera registered Joan’s knowing smirk just as she was imagining licking the sweat off her boss’ upper lip.

She moved between Joan’s open thighs and Joan ran her broad hands all over Vera’s body, gripping her thighs tightly, gently stroking strong, mobile thumbs over her clothed belly and nipples, driving Vera to distraction with desire. The Deputy’s breathing became heavier, her cunt was so wet, she was sure she could feel it on her inner thighs. Joan reached behind her to unzip her skirt and let it fall to the ground. She growled as she saw Vera’s stockings, her black lace underwear and smelled her arousal. The sound made Vera press her thighs together trying desperately to create friction on her throbbing clit. She felt a flash of triumph, glad that her efforts had not been wasted. Her jacket, shirt and bra were expertly and rapidly undone and discarded. Joan pulled Vera down by her tie, filling the waiting mouth with her thrusting tongue.   
“Fuck, Joan!” She gasped.  
“Here, Vera? You’ll need to remove your knickers then won’t you?” It didn’t occur to Vera to protest; instead she hurriedly pushed the sodden lace down her legs and kicked off her shoes. Joan stared at her with piercing eyes, one hand still gripping her tie, the other moving to Vera’s arse and pulling her down to straddle her. 

“Your stockings are so sexy, Vera.” Firm hands glided over her silk-clad thighs and traced lightly over the triangle of hair, her gaze focused intently on her Deputy’s crotch. Without ceremony Joan pushed two fingers into Vera and then a third, leaving the woman gasping and moaning.   
“More Joan, I need more!” A fourth finger slid alongside the rest to fill Vera completely, a broad thumb gently massaged her clit. 

Vera clasped Joan’s head to her tits then raised it to her face, tongue fucking her as she thrust her aching hole onto her Governor’s hand, crying out her ecstasy. She’d lost count of the times she’d imagined Joan fucking her with her beautiful fingers. And god she was good at it!  
“Smack me again Joan, please!” She was desperate to feel that sweet, sharp pain again, the burning, stinging sensation that morphed into a deep, aching pleasure in her cunt.   
Joan obliged, feeling juices soaking her own underwear at the sound of Vera’s cries. Joan avidly watched themselves fuck in the mirrors lining one side of the wall; one hand up to the knuckles in Vera’s dripping cunt, the palm of the other smarting and tingling from each rippling slap of her pert arse cheeks. The sound of cries and moans, wetness and flesh hitting flesh reverberated around the studio. She tilted her head slightly to fully appreciate the reflection of Vera’s thrusting arse.

Sweat already beaded Joan’s upper lip and forehead from the bout and was amplified by her exertions with her demanding Deputy. Vera licked at it with the very tip of her tongue, loving the salty taste. She savoured the feeling of sweat trickling between her breasts, momentarily musing about the similarities between fucking and exercise. Vera loved the feeling of euphoria and wellbeing her sessions at the gym gave her, not to mention the shape of her body. The ecstatic feeling after a good session on the treadmill wasn’t that different from the bliss coursing through her body right now, as she rode Joan’s talented hand. Although she knew, of course, which she preferred. 

Vera wrenched Joan’s t-shirt up over her head and down to the hand thrusting inside her. Joan’s hand slid from Vera’s vagina; she freed and cast the garment hastily aside to the floor where her chest guard already lay like a defeated opponent before ramming her fingers back into her Deputy. The action had pulled even more of Joan’s hair free and messy, static strands now framed her flushed face. God she looked so fucking sexy, thought Vera. She roughly pulled one beautiful tit free of its cloth confines. Groaning, she lowered her face to it filling her mouth with the soft but solid flesh, sucking it in, lashing her tongue and teeth hard over Joan’s hard nipple as she began to gyrate her hips. 

Reaching her free hand around Vera’s firm buttocks Joan spread juices from her leaking slit up to her arsehole, circling it, then teasing and pressing her perineum, causing Vera to bite hard on her breast with the pleasure of it. She continued to stroke and press, Vera’s head leaving Joan’s sweaty breast and snapping back as she focused on the mounting ache deep in her cunt, hands wrapped around the back of Joan’s beautiful neck. 

Joan latched her mouth onto the sensitive skin around Vera’s collar bone, suckling and licking as she coordinated her hand movements to bring Vera to a shattering climax “fuck yes, Joan, fuck me, fuck me.”

Joan slowly slid her drenched fingers from Vera’s cunt, cradling her Deputy whose head was now buried in her neck, stroking one long hand tenderly up her spine. Vera slowly looked up into Joan’s face. She reached for the hand that had given her so much pleasure.

“Do you really think that’s it, Joan? No way, not this time.”

Keeping her eyes locked on Joan’s, Vera greedily sucked and licked her own juices from Joan’s middle finger before smearing the remaining damp digits over her own tit.  
“Now lick it off!” she demanded.  
Smirking Joan lowered her face to oblige. Really, her Deputy was almost quaint when she had a fit of bossiness. She dragged her wide tongue over Vera’s large pink nipple, drawing it deep into her mouth and savouring the taste of her cunt. Vera pulled her up again, her hot tongue filling Joan’s mouth, salty, sweet essence mingling with their saliva. 

She removed Joan’s damp bra from sweaty, heavy tits; she fondled them, twisting and elongating the nipples before sinking to her knees and pushing Joan’s thighs wide apart. She kissed down her round belly, pushed her hands into the high, open waistband of Joan’s breeches and slowly began to lower them.

“I’ve decided what my next instruction should be, Joan.” She said with a saucy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Vera eased breeches and knickers over Joan’s hips, the Governor raising her arse obligingly, her eyes locked firmly on her Deputy. So, she reflected, Vera was keen to continue her education. The thought pleased Joan. She was still high on the triumph of victory, her opponent a pompous, arrogant idiot who she’d seen off in record time. Her damp fingers twitched at the memory of his enraged, red face as he ripped off his helmet and stormed from the studio and, as she recalled the feeling of the slippery walls of Vera’s cunt against her rasping fingertips. Oh, she was going to enjoy this, she’d earned it.

Vera slowly folded the soft material down Joan’s thighs, over her knees and down her shins. Those legs seemed to go on forever. She pulled off white shoes and gently lifted each ankle to remove the garments completely.  
“Knee high socks, Joan?” she smirked, raising an eyebrow as she removed each one.  
“It’s fencing gear, Vera. Honestly…”

Vera ran her palms over the solid flesh of Joan’s thighs, the firm, curved ridge of muscle above her knees clearly denoting a sportswoman. She kissed each knee tenderly then gripped them hard as she pushed them apart. She lowered her face between Joan’s thighs breathing heavily, desperate to taste her. She wasn’t going to let Joan stop her this time. She was going to lick her cunt till Joan was spasming in her face!  
A pointed tongue jabbed at Joan’s clit. Joan flinched.  
“Are you trying to pleasure or stab me, Vera? Keep your tongue flat and soft-ish”  
Vera felt her cheeks burn with mortification at her mistake.  
As if reading her thoughts Joan tangled her fingers in Vera’s hair, gently lifting her head so they were looking at each other.  
“You’re inexperienced, Vera. I told you before there’s no shame in that. But I can show you if you want to learn?”  
“Yes, Joan please. I want you so much. I…” 

“Remember what I told you before Vera, use your eyes.”  
Vera’s gaze roved between milky white thighs. Over the now familiar thick black bush and silver streaks. At hair-covered outer lips, their pink frilled counterparts already leaking telltale wetness. And the clitoris, as yet still hidden by its protective hood.

“Remember, Vera good lovemaking is not merely about what you want to do but how it makes your lover feel. WHAT they feel. And for that you need to engage ALL your senses. You’ve done it before. Remember how you made me come with your mouth that first time? I’d like you to do that again, only even better this time.”  
Vera gasped.  
“See the effect sound has on you, Vera. How wet it makes you when I tell you what I want, that I want you. When you can hear my pleasure. Finetune your ear to your lover’s responses, Vera and her pleasure will become second nature to you.”

Joan ran her fingers over Vera’s face, over her full lips, knowing how much it aroused her. She pushed fingers into her willing mouth, loving the sensation as Vera sucked them hard. It went straight to her cunt.  
“Why go straight to the main prize when there is so much more to explore. Don’t touch my clitoris until I’m so aroused I’m begging you to, Vera. Explore and enjoy the rest of me first.”

Aching to touch her, Vera stroked the very tips of her fingers along the soft skin of Joan’s thighs, sprinkling kisses and licking the tender inner flesh. Her arousal rising, she scratched her nails hard along Joan’s white thighs, feeling Joan tense and gasp, her hips shifting forward ever so slightly. Short as her nails were they left deep marks, streaks of red in the ghostly pale skin. They did not fade.

Vera wrapped her fingers in damp coils of wiry hair, pulling swollen, fleshly outer lips apart. She kissed and sucked them, feeling blood pumping underneath, she suckled almost rubbery inner frills, her lips and tongue slipping over slick, wet flesh, all the while Joan moaned and crooned words of encouragement to guide her.

Vera felt completely intoxicated by Joan’s musk; the pungent smell of sweat from exercise mingled with her own scent intensified the smell of her cunt, making Vera wild with desire for her. The almost bitter and simultaneously salty and sweet taste of a woman was so new to her but she couldn’t get enough of it. She felt as though she were inhaling pheromones and lapped at Joan’s heady tang with gusto. The Governor began to pant above her.

Vera filled her mouth with dripping cunt, fingering and playing with damp, musky curls of hair. She ran her tongue all over the scented slick, flesh.  
“Lick me slowly, over and over, Vera, but not my clit. Not yet,” instructed Joan. Her hand curled into Vera’s bun as Vera did as instructed. She moaned against Joan’s flesh, at the joy of it.  
“Lick just under my clit, there. Just there, yes!!” Vera felt the hand in her hair flex and tighten, tautening the skin of her scalp and making her cunt contract.  
“And now above it, aaggh!” moaned the Governor.  
Vera laved tight, rapid licks around Joan’s clit with her flattened tongue, animal sounds emerging from the Governor’s throat as she pressed Vera’s head against her. She lifted her feet up onto the bench opening her legs as wide apart as she could to increase Vera’s access.  
“Do you want me to lick your clit yet, Joan? Do you want me to make you come?” Vera looked up at the Governor, her face flushed with exertion and arousal, lips swollen and wet.

Without waiting for a reply Vera inserted three fingers into Joan’s gushing cunt pulling them out and then pushing them in harder and deeper. Joan gasped and jolted, her hips moving involuntarily but quickly matching Vera’s rhythm. She repeated the motion over and over, Joan’s hips grinding towards her face. Watching Joan intently she sucked the thumb of her other hand then trailed secretions from Joan’s leaking vagina to her arsehole. She knew now how sensitive it was, how much she liked it being touched. She circled it, varying the pressure, careful not force her thumb inside, just teasing the entrance. Joan gasped, “Yes, Vera! Fuck that feels good! Touch my clit now too. Now, Vera!” Vera felt her own hips moving in time with Joan’s. God she was so wet again, fucking this woman turned her on so much. And now she was begging her, Vera Bennett, to make her come!  
Vera pressed her tongue firmly against Joan’s clit, savouring that first connection with the swollen, slippery bead. Her soaked fingers slipped from Joan’s hole as she focused attention on her nerve centre. She sucked softly then increased the pressure.  
“Ahh that’s good, Vera, now use your tongue as well.”

Vera felt that familiar sense of calm settle over her, her nerves dissipating as she lost herself in Joan, in her need to touch her and please her. She breathed deeply, the pungent, carnal smell of sex and sweat urging her on. She vaguely remembered reading something about how the clitoris extended in branches down either side of a woman’s cunt and began to stroke Joan’s slippery outer lips, her thumbs moving inside them to press at the tender flesh there. Joan began to pant in a steady rhythm again, her hips rotating as Vera licked and sucked her clit. As the first wave of orgasm began Joan thrust her cunt hard against Vera’s face, her pubic bone banging into Vera’s cheek. From the corner of one eye Vera watched their reflections in the mirror; Joan pulling on her large nipples as she wantonly fucked her Deputy’s face, body spasming as she came, her own naked arse raised up invitingly between the Governor’s thighs.

Vera rested her head on Joan’s damp thigh as their breathing returned to normal. Joan’s fingers were still curled in Vera’s hair as she wallowed in the afterglow, the rising smell of her own cunt in her nostrils, mixing with Joan’s more heady scent.  
“Joan, was that ok?” questioned Vera uncertainly.  
Joan opened her eyes and leaned forward tracing the faint bruise beginning to form on the girl’s cheek. She frowned.  
“What did I do wrong, Joan?” she asked in a worried tone.  
“YOU didn’t do anything wrong, Vera, on the contrary. You are an excellent pupil.” She smiled at her.  
“But I regret that I’ve marked you in such an obvious place,” she said continuing to stroke Vera’s cheek.  
“Get up off the floor so I can make it up to you.”


End file.
